1. Technical Field
The invention relates to magnetic coil winding, and more particularly to a magnetic coil fixing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic devices such as transformers and relays often utilize a magnetic coil with winding therearound. During assembly, the magnetic coil is fixed to a rotor of a winding machine by a fixing element such as screw nut and screw shaft, and a wire is rotated by the rotor of the winding machine to be disposed around the magnetic coil. After the wire becomes the winding, the screw nut and screw shaft are relaxed for taking the magnetic coil out from the rotor of the winding machine.
However, during the assembly process, the magnetic coil wastes time for fixing or taking out from the rotor of the winding machine and decreases the producible efficiency.